


Them that whispered dreams that only poisoned us

by SleepyNeonSheep



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Darkened Ben, Defective Finn, Dreamer Finn, Everyone will be okay. Okay?, Finn backstory, Grieving Poe, Kylo Ren Backstory, Oneshot, Origin Story, Poe Dameron backstory, Rey Sorrows, Songfic, Teens and children, This hurt me to write, abandoned Rey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6477334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyNeonSheep/pseuds/SleepyNeonSheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes being left alone in the world can create good things but sometimes it shapes darkness in their heart. Losing a parent whether they die or they leave (or your taken) left so many scars on children that it leaves them permanently weakened as adults. </p><p>Kylo Ren watched his parents marriage fracture and then watched as they sent him away only to be put down and weakened by both the dark and light. And he fell so much that all hope burned.<br/>Poe Dameron just a boy when his mother fell ill and he watched from her bedside as she died. She was his everything but he would sprout wings in the place of tears.<br/>Finn watches from a window at the world pass by ever wondering why he has to do the things he must for the empire and why the republic was so terrible. But he'll soon break loose of his brainwashing leaders.<br/>Rey awaits in the ruins of a ship for the face she can't remember and  watches as the whole world is shaped by the sand and ship ruins that plague but she'll learn that waiting for a flicker of a dream is better than nothing.<br/>*chapter 1 is all about Kylo and I'll be writing the rest when I find a fitting song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kylo Ren: Past the point of No Return

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome again to my second fanfiction that is four parts yay. I didn’t think I was going to write anything like ‘Children will Listen’ again but then this one came to mind and I hope to hit the feels in your face once more. This isn’t really a sequel but I hope you’ll like it none the less.

**Masquerade**

**Paper faces on parade...**

**Masquerade**

**Hide your face so the world will never find you...**

 

**Track the down Murderer-Phantom of the opera**

 

Had he had felt abandoned maybe he would have felt more remorse? Maybe he wouldn’t have felt the surge of darkness that swirled around him coaxing him ever out of the light. The force curled about him in storms that would sweep up everything in its way. His plan was there on the front of his mind and he found himself on the knife’s edge. 

 

Ben gripped each long poster and not from the new temple and tore at it with an anger unknown and previously unfelt as he felt tears sting at the corner of his eye. A burning sensation came from his shoulder as though the ghost of his father’s touch now flared with aggression. Every time that useless shame of a creature that he called father left and every time his mother screamed with unbashful anger at him when he returned stinking of alcohol and deathsticks. Every Time the arguments drew loud and he could no longer sleep through it, every goddamn time he watched his father leave in the night from his bedroom window. 

 

The hate surged in his stomach as he leant against the wall, his room was in ruin as the tears burnt the red cheeks as he curled up. 

 

He was never good enough for his uncle who always brought him down during training and the others only laughed and called him names. Why should he stand to be here? no, why should the temple remain standing?   

 

The darkness seemed to whisper to him with such a smooth voice that its seduction couldn’t be ignored. 

“ _ Past the point of no return- no backward glances”  _ it seemed to know how to construct the orchestra as it urged Ben to pick up his sabre that had been abandoned on the opposite side of the room “The games we’ve played till now are at an end”

 

The metal felt cold against his warm pink flushed hands as he stood holding it in both hands admiring the hilt inspired by his grandfather’s. He  grasped and felt how balanced it was before walking to the door, everyone was at dinner so the halls were silent and not a single thing crept by. He could feel his uncle reach out in search of his nephew who had not arrived at the dinner. 

The touch was careful and apologetic; it nudged at Ben’s walls and kept prodding trying to find a way in but the young Solo was not about to give the clue to the rippling pain and anger that coursed through him with an unusual flame. His hands were sweaty with anticipation and his heart thundered as he forced the door in front of him open.

 

The room was a mess of master controls and any one of them breaking was a disaster in the waiting. Slashing at several controls and heating others up the console began to spark. A fuel tank was then poked to allow a slight leak of fuel to trickle out after him as he paced defiantly down the hall. 

“ _ Past the point of no return, no going back now”  _ the light called out in despair as Ben was quick to flee the hall.

 

Three ghosts stood watching him in the dark of a corridor, a man who shared his name and two who shared his blood. Part of them wanted him to stop and to come back to the safety of the light but instead, they were bound to follow the mistakes that he would make. The man once known as General Skywalker watched as the boy fled down the stairs from the top.

 

“ _ He’s passed the point of no return,”  _ he said solemnly as his master took his arm back into the deep homely sense of the force. 

 

Fire, its heat was now everywhere as the temple’s system slowly stopped like a dying heart, a stream of panic flocked the door as people screamed for it open but only coming to the conclusion it was locked from the outside. Ben opened the door with a stiff swish of the mechanism.

 

“Ben let them pass we must escape” Luke called out to him 

“No” was the simple reply as his lightsabre hissed and its light glowed blue against the red and orange of the fire. 

 

He was relentless in cutting down several of the younglings, each falling with a limp body. Luke ran forward with a yell as the numbers of force sensitives,  fell closer and closer to a single child that Luke dove to save with one block that caused Ben to lose balance. 

“Past the point of no return, the final threshold” Luke said plainly moving the girl behind him as she screamed in fear clutching to her grandmaster as though he were her only lifeline 

“The bridge is crossed,” Ben said lightly a grim smile engraved on his face as he brandished his lightsabre against his Master. 

 

With a quick movement, the boy was able to move behind the man and slice open the girl with a precision unknown to most. 

 

Luke shouted out as the girl fell to the floor. Everything had gone as quickly as it had flourished, the young boy he had known had changed into something dark and untouchable. Luke was powerless to him now and felt an eerie sense of weakness and lack of ability to defeat the teenager who stood above him. 

 

Quickly Ben Solo lashed out with the force at his Uncle tossing him to the opposite side of the hall and leaving with one final word. “ _ So stand and watch it burn”.  _

 


	2. Poe Dameron: A little fall of Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I‘m aging Poe by four years in his chapter only because I think it better suits how I want his little chapter to go on. So Poe is going to be twelve when his mum died instead of eight (please don’t hate me). The song from chapter one was Phantom of the Opera's Past the point of no return I don't think I metioned it.

**I'm limited.**

**And just look at you.**

**You can do all I couldn't do.**

**Glinda...**

**So now it's up to you,**

**For both of us.**

**Now it's up to you.**

**For Good~ Wicked**

 

The house smelt of sick and the coughing hadn’t stopped, the whole house smelt of illness and everyone seemed helpless to help his mother. His father had ushered his son into the hallway as another doctor strode in with another bunch of needles. 

 

Poe had had the door slammed in his face once again with a loud bang that shook the foundations of the house. Fidgeting with the end of his shirt, pacing back and forth as he heard the gentle mutterings of the doctors and nurses within the room. Slipping down the wall and onto the floor leaning his head against the wall and trying his best not to cry, something in him knew this was the end.

 

Scooting closer to the wall and curling in on himself Poe took hold of his feet and rocked slightly as the frantic calls trickled from under the door. Thunder roared in the distance and the rain hit the roof, the storm his mother had said was the reason they couldn’t fly today but deep down maybe she had said no to the flight because she knew she wasn’t okay and she felt herself fading. A soft muttering of words that shook Poe’s heart dripped out from under the door like the blood had from his mother’s mouth. 

 

“I’m sorry, there is nothing more we can do” the doctor’s words oozed with apology but for the young Poe that wasn’t enough to bypass the wheezing sound that was now calling out into the silence of the house. 

 

“Poe, where is my boy?” His mother’s voice was not weak and it sparked a kindle of hope. 

“I will get him, Shara, just wait for a little my love” his father’s voice was sad. His father’s voice had never sounded the way it had now there was no word that Poe knew to describe it but when the door opened and all his father did was a signal for Poe to go in and give this sad smile it strung a chord of pain in Poe. 

 

“Mama” Poe called out to the women who had begun to cough into a piece of fabric that was clutched tightly in her hand. Poe began to fuss with the pillows and sheets that she was nestled in trying his best to ignore the smell of blood and a looming feel of death that attached itself to her thinning body. They, being his father and him, had begun to notice this slight destruction of her beauty, the thinning frame and the stretched skin but no matter what she had waved it off. Now to Poe even though her beauty shone through, his mother looked hollow and nothing like she did before she got ill and became this ghost of herself.

“Now don’t you fret” she sighed waving her arm weakly as if to stop him from the fussing “I don’t feel any pain”

 

The rain drummed on the roof constantly beating at it with power and so Poe stumbled over to the small control panel in hopes that the sound buffer would help his mother rest. Rest would help, wouldn’t it? 

 

From the corner of his eye, he saw his mother’s caf coloured hand reached out to him, wavering from the action as though it were too heavy for her. Poe turned around and gripped it with his and allowed her to pull him into her side. 

 

“Don’t you fret, my baby” she whispered, “ _ A little fall of rain can hardly hurt me now? _ ” 

 

Nuzzling into his head and leaving a light kiss “You’re here that’s all I need to know.”

 

Poe hugged her tightly as she turned to look out the window with morbid eyes. “ _ And you will keep me safe and you will keep me close _ ” 

 

Looking down at him now with teary brown eyes she smiled, it was a smile that Poe could only hope was the one she had on her lips when he was born. It was a happy but sad smile and her eyes were lit with pride, not the same pride as they had when he succeeded on his first flight with her in the passenger seat no it was different. 

 

“ _And the rain will make the flowers grow_.” It seemed stupid to him that she was saying these words when she **_wasn’t_** going to die not like this and not now. 

 

“But you will live ma- dear god above” Poe said shaking himself from her embrace and leaning back to admire the sad eyes and broken smile of his mother. Her body shook as she began to cough once again into the fabric. The fabric was mostly red now and Poe inhaled sharply trying not to break. 

“If I could only heal you with words of love” it was more to himself than to his mother who had now begun to smile softly before taking him once again in her arms and allowing him to lie there.

 

“ _ Just hold me now and let it be _ ”  she cooed lightly as he rocked him as best she could as the door open to reveal his father Kes in the frame. He didn’t move further into the room but stood there outlined by the dark of the hallway, trying his best to act so tough and strong. 

 

“I’m here” Poe whispered having had enough of acting brave and strong and allowing his tears to drip off his nose and onto his mother’s chest “I’m here” 

 

“ _ That’s all I need to know _ ,” She said growing ever weaker, from the corner of her eye she watched her husband approach and kneel beside her.

 

“ _ And I will stay with you _ ” Kes added from her side 

 

“ _ And rain will make the flowers _ …”they said in unison to their son that sniffled and sobbed trying his best to be strong and to stop his cries. 

“ _...Grow”  _ Kes was the only one to finish the words as he watched the last exhale his wife would ever give  escape her lips with one long ripple. 

 

Kes lifted his son from her and even though Poe was not small by any means kept him in his arms allowing him to cry into his shoulder. Shushing him while rocking as though the twelve-year-old was a toddler again but Poe didn’t mind instead, he grasped his father tightly and wished for his mother to wake up because it wasn’t okay for death to take her. 

  
Poe learnt a lot while stood in black over the hole his mother was being lowered into, he learnt that life was romantic but tragic.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing and the song is Les Mis' A little fall of rain.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer I own nothing, everything belongs to either Lucas/ disney and the amazing Andrew Llyod webber


End file.
